Abstract: The aims of the NN/LM Training Office at the University of Utah are: 1) To deliver high-quality, innovative training to diverse audiences nationwide in support of the effective use of NLM information products and services, and 2) To ensure efficient and effective development, delivery, and sharing of NN/LM learning materials and training activities. In order to accomplish these aims, the NTO will collaborate with NLM and NN/LM to create training for NLM resources that employs adult learning principles, mastery learning, self- directed learning paths, and appropriate technologies. The NTO will develop and deliver training on PubMed, environmental health resources, and NCBI databases. By bringing the vast majority of our training online, the NTO will ensure broad access to professional development resources and contribute to increasing the knowledge and skills of a variety of audiences throughout the country. The NTO will also provide guidance to NN/LM instructors on the development of training for consumer health resources and other relevant topics. Through collaboration with NN/LM and development of a learning objects repository, the NTO will work to streamline class development procedures and facilitate the discovery and reuse of training materials. In addition to ensuring that all classes have an appropriate evaluation plan, the NTO will conduct an evaluation of the NN/LM educational program to assess overall effectiveness and identify gaps. NTO staff will monitor, disseminate, and incorporate new information and trends related to e-learning, adult education and instructional design to improve NN/LM training and support U.S. health information professionals. We will partner with NN/LM and other key organizations to market and promote professional development opportunities to our national audience.